l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moshi Sayoko
Moshi Sayoko was a shugenja of the Mantis Clan. Youth While born with the gift to speak with the kami, Sayako did not have the calm, contemplative spirit common in her family. She attended the Moshi school as a dutiful daughter, and it was with some trepidation that she went to her first duties serving in the Mantis fleets rather than in the Moshi temples. Her fear would be without reason though, for on the ships of the Mantis fleet, she found her place. Within a few years, she was well known and liked throughout the Second Storm, and had caught the attention of the older shugenja, Yoritomo Iongi, who introduced her to his own sensei. Masters of Magic, p. 71 Storm Rider Sayako was among the many surprised when Iongi's sensei referred her to Tempest Island, and even more so that she was immediately accepted. Some made objections, but these were quickly silenced when they learned that her sponsor was Yoritomo Komori, long time friend of the Mantis Champions and of the master of Storm Island itself, Yoritomo Kaigen. The training on Storm Island matched her inner temperament far more than her Moshi training and she quickly excelled there. Kaigen himself took a fatherly, but very stern, relationship to her, and soon she was formally inducted into the Storm Riders. War of the Fire and Thunder In 1167 Sayoko was sent by Kaigen to Kyuden Gotei. She told to the Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo Kumiko that Kaigen noticed that the Orochi were moving sluggishly as a result of the colder weather, which the marine serpents might not have experienced in Sakkaku. It obliged Kumiko to launch a winner-take-all assault agains the Phoenix in the War of Fire and Thunder before the winter fully arrived. The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Master Sensei It led in the Battle of Broken Waves, the death of Kumiko, and the defeat of the Phoenix. The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Yoritomo Kaigen fell as well, and his initial replacement was a long-standing senior sensei already serving at the temple. This individual retired six months after his appointment, however, Masters of Magic, pp. 60-61 and the new Mantis Champion Yoritomo Naizen shocked her by appointing her Kaigen's successor. She protested, but Naizen held firm to his appointment in 1168. Masters of Magic, p. 70 End of the Orochi Alliance Several months after the end of the war, it was found that the first among the orochi to join the Mantis, Tsurayuki, was almost at the end of its term of servitude. Upon fulfilling its debt, Tsurayuki turned upon the Mantis vessels it had accompanied, destroying six and killing over a hundred men in the process. Sayoko ordered the decommissioning of the Orochi Riders, and allowed the orochi to have freedom to roam the seas. She sought a means to prevent the same manner of betrayal from happening in the future. Masters of Magic, p. 61 Tomb of Seven Thunders By happenstance, Sayako would be present when the call came to rally to Emperor Toturi III at the Tomb of the Seven Thunders in 1168. There, she fought to the point of absolute exhaustion, until she collapsed from the effort, badly wounded. When she regained consciousness, she found herself slung unceremoniously across the back of the horse of Shinjo Turong, who had defended her in the battle. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer In the time since, she had stayed in communication with the Shinjo samurai, experiencing personal feelings she was not ready to deal with. Test of Jade Championship After the Emerald Championship was won in 1169 by Shosuro Jimen Naizen was afraid that the Scorpion Clan could take too much power if they seized the Jade Championship as well, even would not be long before they claimed the throne as well. He ordered the Moshi Daimyo Moshi Amika to ensure the Scorpion did not claim the position, and sent their best shugenja, Moshi Kiyomori, Sayoko, and Amika herself. The Waves Upon the Rocks, by Rusty Priske In the contest Sayoko was quickly defeated in an avatar combat by Shosuro Atesharu. The Tournament Matches, by the L5R Story Team Prophet Sayoko witnessed the spectacular prophecy Kitsune Narako made during the championship. Moshi Amika, ordered him to sent military aid toward Fox territory. She sent words to Tsuruchi Okame, who was present there. The Fox Clan Champion Kitsune Ryukan had requested military aid to the Mantis to stop the attacks they suffered in the Kitsune Mori from bizarre assailants. The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Thunder Dragon In 1170 the dragon of Thunder hade been cast down from Tengoku began to reside in the oceans of Ningen-do. Naizen had been summoned by his patron to defend it. Sayoko was researching a means of assisting the dragon, through a a ritual that would forge a bond between individual shugenja and the dragon, allowing each to draw on the power of the other. Hundreds of shugenja could lend their power to the dragon and give it strength, while individuals among their ranks could draw on a tiny fragment of its power, enough to give them incredible abilities. A New Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman It was knot known if the Mantis allowed to perform such magic. Destroyer War Sayoko commanded the Storm Riders in battle during the Destroyer War. The Kotei 2010 MegaGame In 1171 she mitigated with the Riders the effects of a floodwater wich threatened several towns and even the people of Clear Water Village. State of the Empire, Week 2 In 1172 she worked alongside the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko to close a portal to Sakkaku. The Orochi which appeared from it were destroyed, but a few that escaped into the sea. The State of the Empire 10 See also * Moshi Sayoko/Meta External Links * Moshi Sayoko (Path of Hope) * Moshi Sayoko Exp (The Harbinger) Category:Mantis Clan Members